


I'm the hunter, I bring back the good

by AyakaNami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaNami/pseuds/AyakaNami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about the "year that never was", probably with a different ending. Could contain spoilers up to the 50th anniversary special, so you probably should't read this when you haven't seen it</p><p>Oh they are all in love but as it's three people at least one will be left out at the end of the road. Who could it be? Or will the events be enough to destroy them all?</p><p>WARNING: rated "explicit" for a reason even though it starts "relatively" moderate it could get pretty sick.<br/>No one has beta-read this fic and it's my first fanfiction that I've written in English (it's only my third in total and the first to be longer than one chapter) so please don't be too harsh. Lectors are welcome though :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: rated "explicit" for a reason even though it starts "relatively" moderate, it could get pretty sick.  
> It's a short prolog, I plan on writing the next chapters a bit longer.

Jack Harkness flinched the first time he heard it. A drawn out scream so clearly by the Doctor and still a sound he never heard him make. He pulled his restrains but the chains were thick enough even he wouldn't be able to break it. The wall felt so incredibly cold against his bare back as he tried endlessly to break free. The Doctors cries kept coming. There were longer pauses at first but after a while he didn't really stop screaming at all anymore, his voice so rough and unlike the Doctors but still so sickeningly obvious him. Jack stopped struggling by that time. He sank to his knees pressing his back against the cold bricks behind him for support his hands still hold up by the chains. He had his eyes squeezed shut trying to shut out this screams. Its a trick – he thought – he makes it sound like he's screaming and later he comes to me trying to get information or whatever else he wants.

The days went by and everyday Jack heard the Doctor scream. The Master never came to see Jack. A servant came to his room twice a day, giving him food and taking him to the restroom, but that was about it. Every day about an hour after his evening “meal” Jack could hear the Doctor cry out in agony again. He sounded so very close it drove Jack mad, not to be able to help this very important person. Not able to help his Doctor. It took all his strength not to cry out of as well out of frustration. But he knew that the Doctor and possibly Tish as well, would be mortified to hear him scream on top of everything else so he tried to hold back and just silently sobbed to himself. The Master would pay for this. He SO would pay for this, as soon as Jack got out. And that he promised himself would happen sooner or later. There's no way the Master would win. The Doctor had had at least some sort of a plan with Martha and it would work out one way or another. He just had to hold on and wait for this moment. He just hoped that the Doctor would be able to survive this all with his mind in one piece. The screams getting more animalistic every time made him doubt it more and more.

 

Why?  
It was the only though that went trough his mind as the Master hovered over him his laser screwdriver in one hand the other on the Doctor's throat. He hasn't done much... yet. Just a few cuts and bruises over his torso and thighs. Still the Doctor had yelled. It was day after day that the Master would bring him here to this room. Wordlessly dragging him out of his cell surrounded by a few Toclafane. They constantly hovered around him anyway so he didn't really mind them anymore. At first he's been so embarrassed that they saw him nude. But now that he'd been nude for days in a row it just became so normal. As became this room with this steel table in the middle and all the different “tools” on the walls the Doctor didn't even dare to take a closer look at. But he couldn't get used to the pain. Every day the Master would find new disturbing ways to make him feel pain he never thought would be possible. He didn't do it for fun though. Well not entirely. Not always. At least not today. Usually he tries to force his way into his mind while physically hurting him to find an opening. The first two or three days he tried to force back the screams and make as little sound as possible. He didn't even want to imagine what his friends would think of him, when they heard him scream. Heard him being so weak. He mustn't be weak. He's the Doctor. But it was no use. The screams would come sooner or later and holding them back just made his torture more violent. He didn't know anymore what day they had and how long he's been there. Was it a week, a month, a year? He honestly couldn't tell. He supposed the Master came to him at about the same time every day but that was the only hint of the time he had. He grew weak, oh so weak both physically and mentally. Today he was as weak as he hadn't been in days. "Don't break" was the only thing he was able to think. You can't break yet, he told himself. You have to wait and trust Martha. She'll make it. He repeated it in his head over and over, but he didn't know how long he would be able to hold on.  
The Master was somehow different today. He must have been here for at least twenty minutes, but the Master hadn't drawn as much as a whimper from him. Not because he couldn't, no he would be more than capable of that, no it seems that he didn't want to. Why would he be careful all of a sudden? The Doctor was not the slightest bit reassured by that behaviour. It actually made him even more frightened of what was about to come. Slowly the Master lowered his hand on to the Doctors throat and wrapped it around. Just very lightly, not applying any pressure at all. “You're mine you know?”, he suddenly said. It were the first words he spoke in days. The first thing he said directly to the Doctor and not to one of his Toclafane. The Doctors eyes flew open and widened with surprise and fear. The Master smirked. “Oh I like that look of panic, it's just so beautiful. I think I like this regeneration of yours a lot.” He lightly squeezed his fingers around the Doctors throat, neither hurting him nor shutting off his breathing completely. He wouldn't risk the Doctor to black out, he clearly wanted him conscious. The Doctor wriggled under the touch gasping to get enough air, panic rushing trough his mind making any sane thought impossible. He pulled his restrains and tried to wriggle his throat out of the master grip flinging his head from one side to the other. All of a sudden the grip loosened again. “Hush, hush I wouldn't want you dead or regenerating, I told you I like this from”, the Master mumbled and frowned lightly at the reaction of the Doctor, he didn't expect him to get so panicky. The Doctor panted and tried to fill his lungs with enough air again. He didn't really listen to the Master his mind a rushing mess as he desperately tried to calm down. All of a sudden there was a low voice whispering directly into his left ear. “Does it bother you so much, that I hold the decision whether you live or die Doctor? How pathetic” Suddenly he squeezed the Doctors throat again. More tightly this time. It would most definitely leave bruises. The Doctor was a mess. He couldn't even move his head away as the Masters put the screwdriver back to the table and lightly touched the Doctors temples with two fingers. Then he increased the pressure on the Doctors mind, trying to find an opening, to get in. If the Doctor would pass out in the procedure it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't die from just that. The Doctor was mad in his panic letting his guard down trying to breath again as black spots plopped into his vision. That was when the Master found it. A crack inside the Doctors mental walls. Just a tiny one barely noticeable but enough for someone as skilled as the Master. He attacked it with all his force and the Doctors walls in all of his panic and pain scattered into a thousand pieces. “NOOOOOO,” the Doctor screamed, as the Master removed his hand from his throat. It wasn't necessary anymore he had what he wanted. “Noooo... no...,” the Doctor whimpered. “Shhh... it's OK Doctor, hush now, relax yourself it's over anyway” Why was he so fucking gentle today. It didn't even hurt much that the Master was inside his head. It should hurt like hell. The Master giggled, hearing all of the Doctors thoughts, then he flooded the Doctors mind with pictures of the old Gallifrey. With lawns of red grass and majestic Cathedrals. He send the Doctor a picture of the two of them lying in the grass like they did in their academy days. Their hands entwined. The Doctors breathing hitched and he sobbed violently, tears running down his face as the Master calmly stroked his head. This was all just too much. “We belong together Doctor. We did from the very start. Now the mental Master stroked the Doctors hair as well as the mental Doctor had his eyes shut, his face relaxed slightly smiling an leaning into the touch. The real Doctor did the same, needing this gentleness more that he would ever admit even to himself. Then the Master changed the picture, showing him first the day the Doctor betrayed him, then scene after scene of people the Master killed, sending pain trough the Doctors brain. The Doctor screamed at the top of his voice, completely lost. He didn't know where he was or even who he was anymore, all he knew was this unbearable pain. “You shouldn't have betrayed me like that. You're mine after all.” and he took his laser screwdriver again and began cutting lines into the Doctors chest. Not really deep, but deep enough the would leave scars that would never fade. The Doctor screamed his lungs out, until he lost consciousness. The Master finished his work by then. Over the Doctors chest were six capital letters, bloody an red and oh so beautiful. The Master examined his work silently. He smiled, then he turned around ordering his Toclafane to get the Doctor back into his cell but leave him a bottle of water. Then he left the room. There were things he needed to do, now, that he had access to the Doctors mind. He should go see his never dying freak. After all he didn't really had a lot of fun with the Doctor tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions? :)


	2. Window to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh they are all in love but as it's three people at least one will be left out at the end of the road. Who could it be? Or will the events be enough to destroy them all?  
> WARNIGN: Descriptions of emotional AND physical torture in here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya there =) I'm still quite insecure about this work but I'm trying my best I promise :)  
> I'm trying (!) to upload something every week, but I can not promise it will be as much as this, though I'm trying (!) to keep the lenght somewhat like this chapter (which means between 2500 and 3000 words)  
> Glad for everyone to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not a native speaker and this is my first English fanfiction so it's probably full of mistakes. Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Music suggestions: 30 Seconds to Mars - A beautiful lie (full album) (story title is taken from one of the songs)  
> Linking Park - The hunting Party (full album)

Jack bolted upright as he heard the chains on his door jingle and a key clicking inside the lock. He had already had his evening meal why would someone come to him? He was scared upon this change of habits. It's quite unlikely that this change means something good. Just minutes ago Jack had heard the Doctor scream again. It has been worse than ever this time. Jack had slashed against his chains so hard it left his wrists bruised and sore. His face was tear stained. He tried to wipe off the tears against his shoulder when the door opened. There he was. Bolt upright and in best of all moods there was the Master. Jack glared at him but said nothing. In all those past weeks he hasn't seen his captor once. His good mood made him mortified. 

“Why? Why are you here now?”, Jack managed to ask, his voice rough as he hasn't used it in weeks. 

“Oh why you ask, actually I'm just being nice checking on my impossible freak, don't you think?” 

The Master smiled and came closer step by step without any rush. Oh he had time. 

“I just finished playing with my beloved pet but it seems it got enough for today and I have to admit I'm not quite satisfied yet.” 

The Masters eyes were cold as ice as he stopped just inches apart from Jack looking him in the eye. 

“What have you done to him?”, Jack whispered mortified. 

“Oh nothing really he won't even have a lot of scars and not even one bruise from today. I just marked my property and rummaged a bit in that head of the Doctor. It's so chaotic in there you can't imagine.” 

Jacks eyes widened and he suddenly began to shiver as his world seemed to crash. So the Master had finally broken the Doctor. What ever plan he might have had, now the Master knew as well. There went his hope for freedom.

“Let's just have a bit of fun, shan't we?” and then he put out his screwdriver. 

Small shallow cuts at first, just a nice pattern. But he lost his interest in those fairly quickly as Jack didn't so much as whimper at this treatment. So the Master punched his face hard. Jack gasped by that coming so suddenly. A sound that made the Master smirk and punch him in the gut. He turned round then and took something the Toclafane had left on a table. As he turned back Jack could see it was a sharp pair of pliers and a scalpel. 

“You know what's the best part about playing with you?,” the Master said after a while, Jack bloody, sweaty and tear-stained before him. 

It had taken surprisingly little to make the proud Captain scream. He panted hard and was on the brink of passing out, several teeth and fingers missing. 

“I don't need to be careful with you. If I think you're damaged enough I just shoot you and you come back to live brand new. This is so awesome.”, and the Master laughed a his sick maniac laugh. 

Jack wasn't able to react anymore. He felt the blood drain from his body making his vision blur. He cursed his strong body for not being able to just black out and be out of this pain. He only began to imagine what the Doctor probably had to endure. 

“Kill me” he murmured after a while. 

“What? I should kill you? Yet? We haven't even started my friend!” 

Jacks knees gave in hand he would have smashed into the ground wouldn't the chains around his wrists hold him back up. 

“Oh this looks fun.”, the Master said and pulled Jack towards him until his shoulders were on their breaking point. 

“no...no, no, no... please...” Jack stumbled. 

“Why not? It's just pain, freak. It's not like you're going to have permanent damage.” 

And he pulled him that last bis further dislocating both of Jacks shoulders. Jacks scream was deafening but music in the Masters ears. Oh yes Jack was fun. Not as great as his Doctor but definitely not bad.

***

The Doctor awoke to a noise. An awful sound he never wanted to hear but he could not quite make it out what it was. He was lying on cold concrete, shivering. His whole body ached and his mind begged him to stay unconscious and fight off the pain. He moaned quietly not really daring to move anything just in case some of his limbs where dislocated. The Master had done such things before. Very gingerly he began moving the fingers of his right hand and then the arm. Happy that everything worked more or less pain free he slowly brought his weight onto his hands an pushed himself up against the wall into a sitting position. If just the screaming would stop. Cause that's what the noise was. Screaming. And it was loud. If he could only think better, but his mind felt like someone had put it into a blender. He blinked a few times trying to drag his slow mind into reality and all of a sudden it came crashing down on him. He knew that screaming voice very well. It came from just the other side of the wall. 

“Jack! NO!”, the Doctor screamed eyes wide in fear. 

So far he believed that none of his friends was being harmed. The screaming stopped than. He could hear the sound of rattling chains against the wall. Telling from the source of the sound he couldn't even lie down. Sitting was probably the most comfortable position Jack could get in. All of that hit the Doctor with full force and he screamed again for Jack. 

“Stop it Master, please, I do what ever you want, but please stop hurting him.” 

The was silence from behind the other side of that wall that made the Doctor shiver. Then he could hear the Master speaking not only from behind that wall but directly inside his mind. 

“So you want me to stop playing with my little freak? Hmm but it's so much fun Doctor. He won't die that's for sure and if he satisfies me you might be spared tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Awful. It sounds awful. Please Master do with me what you like but spare Jack.”

“So you love him more than yourself?”

“Clearly”

“You love him more than me?”

There was a silence after that.  
The Doctor honestly didn't know. He loved the Master in the past when he was still his Koshei. He loved him a lot. But now the Master wasn't his childhood lover anymore, but a cruel monster that fights for dominance over the universe. All of a sudden there was a picture in the Doctors mind. A memory that wasn't his. It showed his face from the old days. Just the Doctors smiling face and there was emotion in his head that weren't his either. A strong painful longing to go back to those days, to love again like in those days. The Doctor only realized, that the Master must do that involuntary when he began to hear the drums again. Quite far off an low first, then getting louder and more dominant with every second. Somehow the Master was still not aware of what had just happened. Of what a part of his mind had shared over the mental binding with the Doctor. Then the picture was gone and the sound of the drums was all that remains.

“No answer Doctor?”, the Master sneered from behind the wall. “Well then...”

And there was Jack screaming again. He had been left alone those last five minutes but now he was the focus of the Masters attention again.

“Stop it Master! Please just end it! I'll do anything!” the Doctor cried desperately.

The Master sighted and looked at the bloody mess in front of him that had once been Captain Jack Harkness, but was now a whimpering figure trying to curl into himself and shield himself away from pain. Jack's mind was fuzzy his vision blurry but he still registered what the Doctor had just offered the Master. 

“No...”, he groaned. “Don't do that Doc. Don't worry 'bout me I'll be fine. I lost a lot of blood it's over soon anyway you needn't worry.”

“It's OK Jack. He broke me anyway. There's not much that can happen to me now.”

The Master just laughed at the two men. 

“Oh you fools, you don't realized that there is nothing you can do to keep me from doing what I want. You can't offer me anything cause there is nothing that I don't already own. But your freak is right Doctor. He's dead in five minutes anyway I might spare him those as he's making quite a mess here and I don't want to clean up the carpet afterwards.” 

Then he took the scalpel again and lifted Jack's head with his other hand, forcing him to look him in the eye. 

“Say 'thank you Master' freak.” He said emotionless. 

Jack looked at the Master for a few seconds. Then he spit him into the face. The Master then buried his knee deep into Jacks stomach. But he didn't feel the pain anymore, as he blacked out at once. So the Master cut his throat to speed things up and left the room without even looking whether Jack revived or not. 

“Until tomorrow, foolish freak”, he spat then he closed the door.

He thought about visiting the Doctor again – he's been promised him everything after all – but then decided that tomorrow would be another day. In fact he might as well take the next day off from work and solely play with his favorite toys, domination of the universe could wait. He was a few hundred years old what is a mere day compared to that? Or even a week? He smirked as he realized he had all the time he wanted. He was just about to retreat to his room for the night, as he checked on his precious pet once more, enjoying the connection they now shared. Somehow it felt odd: Weak and fuzzy and hot. He turned on his heels and walked into the next medi-bay he could find. The Vaillant not really had a lot of them but he managed to find one, that contained Time-Lord medication. He packed it into a small back and returned to walk to the Doctors cell.

***

He felt strange when he opened his eyes. His face was so hot, way too hot for a Time Lord as they usually had a pretty low temperature. He lie on the floor in the very same position he had fallen as he passed out a few...moments ago? He didn't really know how much time had passed or why exactly he had passed out. At least Jack was not screaming anymore so the Master must have left him alone. He tried to push himself up and curl into a ball but his arms and legs couldn't bear his weight so he slumped back hard against the cold floor. Just this little effort left him panting and sweating. He tried to move again but again he failed, a small bruise beginning to build on his right cheek, where it hit the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing again. He would rest the way he lied then, when he couldn't move, but oh he was so tired he wanted nothing more than rest. Then he heard footsteps outside his cell an his eyes flew open in shock.  
No. It can't be. Please not. I cannot takes this. God no.  
The door opened silently and cold light flooded the dark room showing the Master's silhouette in the door frame  
He couldn't even manage to shy away.  
"Hush Doctor it's OK. You have a fever and I have medication that's all. Told you I don't want you regenerating", the Master almost whispered sending the words through the mental link as well. 

The Doctor lie there trembling not able to lift a finger. The Doctor flinched and pressed his eyes shut as the Master turned on the lights. The room was very small but had a bed in it. The Doctor has never used it before. The Master put the medicine on the bedside table and walked the few steps over to the Doctor. He carefully picked him up and lied him down on the surprisingly soft bed. The Doctor whimpered softly as his abused back made contact with the clean sheets, but relaxed again very quickly. It was so comfortable he was about to fall asleep at once. 

"No not yet", the Master murmured though and send him a spark of energy through the connection. 

"What are you doing?", the Doctor wondered staring weakly at the man who sat himself down on a chair beside his bed. 

"Caring for you. I told you before, but you were drowning in your misery feeling so much like a martyr you didn't even realize this room has lights, a bed and a desk. You really are egoistic after all Doctor", the Master said in a rather soft voice that took off the edge from his rather harsh words. 

The Doctor just silently stared at him as he placed a set of different pills on the bedstand. 

"Here", the Master said putting two orange pills in the Doctors hand, "hold them, I'm helping you with the rest". 

Then he reached behind the Doctors back and helped him sit up enough so he could take the pills, putting a glass of water on the Doctors lips, doubting the man would be able to hold it himself. Then he helped him lie back down. The Doctor groaned a little he had visibly paled from that little bit of effort. "Seems like psychological torture affects you way more than physical one. I have to admit it was kinda predictable. I'm still a bit surprised by your reaction though. I didn't expect it to be that strong." 

He slowly drew up a syringe with care. The Doctors eyes widened at that. He had been almost asleep again before. 

"Please no, please no, please no. Not after today...", he stumbled weakly. The Master stopped in his motion lying his graze upon the frightened face of the Doctor. 

"You're afraid of needles? Why didn't I know that?" 

The Doctors squeezed his eyes shut and continued his feeble pleading. The Master finished drawing up the syringe, putting it aside and then brought his chair a bit closer to the Doctors bed. He put two fingers on each of the Doctors temples and opened the connection a little wider seeing all of the Doctors thoughts. He then sent reassuring thoughts trough every channel calming the Doctor down. He leaned down and let their foreheads touch, breathing in the Doctors smell. He was so close it hurt the Doctor emotionally. It reminded him of their old days. God he loved him so much, he meant the world to him.   
Tears leaked out the Doctors eyes as he noticed there was genuine care in the Masters feelings. The Master cared for him. Even after all that time. There was not a trace of the drums. The Master then withdrew and took the injection and antiseptic wipes. Keeping his eyes shut the entire time, the Doctor really trusted him and didn't even flinch as the injection hit his left arm. It was gone in seconds. The soft touch of fingers stroking trough his hair was the last he felt before he drifted off to sleep.

The Master left the room silently. A lonely tear running down his cheek, as he remembered the old times. He had seen them inside the Doctors head. But the Doctor had betrayed him.  
All of a sudden the drums were back and he felt angry with himself. He tossed the medication bag against a wall with full force and watched everything break into pieces. He thought about playing with the freak again, relieving himself of some anger, but then again that would probably wake the Doctor and he needed him rested. What use is an ill pet? And he had plans for himself and the Doctor. No the freak had to wait until the next day. Somehow the Master felt pretty exhausted, so he just continued his walk to his room, choosing the one he owned alone and not the one he shared with Lucy, leaving the broken medi-bag to be cleaned up by one of the maids the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you could need a little bit of fluff at the end of this...  
> This was pretty much centered on the Master. What do you think about it? I like the Master as he has this big internal struggle. The next chapter will probably focus a bit more on Jack. I can't really focus on poor little Doctor though, as he can't really form any clear thoughts.  
> I have a rough idea where I want this story to go but haven't decided anything yet.  
> Any suggestions/wishes so far? 
> 
> Ps: I'll be extremely happy if you leave me a comment ;)


	3. One man, two faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is broken, Jack is about to break and even the Master is way from feeling alright. Exactely the right time for the Doctor's condition to get life threatening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello ello lovelies. Sorry for the major delay but I've been working on the plot a lot. There's a lot of hints in this chapter that will be important in a later stage so don't worry if it's a bit confusing here and there it will all work out in the end (or so I hope).  
> I didn't had as much time to write this as I wanted to, so I'm sorry if it has a bit of a rushed feeling. I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. It's meant to show you a bit more of whats happening inside the Master and what sort of relationship he has with the Doctor as well as leading over to more exciting events that are about to happen in the next chapter. Sorry if it's somewhat boring.  
> And yes it ends with a cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that... But then again... no not really sorry XD  
> Does anyone has music-ideas for this story btw? I'm currently working on a playlist with songs that kinda inspired me for this (you guys want to see it?)
> 
> (Have you seen the season 8 finale? cause I feel like I might need to discuss it with someone and it's really hard to find DW fans in Germany... I'm not sure if I should just sit here and cry my eyes out or should hire someone to bring me Moffat... I'd like to have a talk with him...)

These days have been hell for him. They faded into a huge painful blur until he wasn’t really able to tell where or who he was anymore. There was no routine no scheme whatsoever. He knew this was meant to break him. And it did. Slowly. Painfully.  
Jack fought it first. He really did. Whenever the Master entered his room he greeted him with the angriest look he could muster and packed all his rebellious thoughts in it. Never would he ever gave in to this. Never would he stop hoping for his and the Doctors freedom. But as the days went by the small flame that was this hope began to flicker dangerously and was constantly getting smaller.   
Most of the time the Master didn’t even say a word. He just came and went as he pleased, or as he had time beneath his plan to conquer the universe, or whatever else he was up to. It seemed to make him quite angry though. He never seemed really pleased. But then again Jack had never really seen him particularly happy. He just came in and prepared for another sick way to torture Jack until he either died or lost consciousness.   
The latter was happening way more often in the beginning so one day the Master came in with an IV that he set onto Jack’s arm without explaining anything. Jack discovered all too soon that it kept him from blacking out. The creativity of the Master regarding torture methods seemed to be endless. From guns to knives to whips to stuff Jack couldn’t even name but only knew the extreme pain that came from it. 

The first few days where the worst in a way. He thought so much. Thought about the Doctor. He hadn’t heard a sound from him and knew something must be terribly wrong. Then he thought about what the Doctor must have had endured those long months. Now that the Master had chosen him instead of the Doctor to pass his free time he just began to realise what must have been going on all this time. He wondered if the Doctor would ever be the same person again after all this. How he would be when they got out of all this. 

IF they got out of all this.

He wondered if he could ever be the same person again. He highly doubted it. After only two days it didn't take more than the sound of footsteps behind his door to get him scared to death, even though most of the time nothing happens and the steps were just passing by. The real nightmare began when they stopped and he could hear the lock click quietly.  
And slowly he broke. He wished to die eternally. To not come back anymore. No more of this.  
The door to his cell opened then and the Master swept in quietly. Jack was hanging weakly in his chains shivering and crying. 

“Please”, he just said without looking up. 

He had learned the hard way that he was not supposed to meet the Masters eyes. The Master had gauged his eyes out the last time he tried. The Master froze in his movements for a second following Jack's plead. 

“What is it, Freak?”

His voice was cold as ice. Without waiting for the answer he turned to one table with different knives and took them up one after another, weighting them in his hand then carefully placing them back again, like precious treasures.

“Let me die. Just erase me.” 

The Master turned round to Jack with mild surprise.

“It's exactly what I'm doing Jack. I'm erasing you bit by bit. And you're quite a retard by the way. I still cannot imagine how the Doctor could stand you all this time.”, he shook his head lightly, “Just in case you've forgotten it, Freak. You. Can't. Die.”

“You can make me. I know it. You keep me from passing out. You could make me die.”

The Master let out a low chuckle and finally decided on one knife. A small, silver one. Not really that sharp but sufficient to break skin easily and cause pain.

“Just answer me one question, Freak,” he then said, walking deliberately slowly over to Jack who instinctively squeezed his eyes shot and tried to move back. “Why exactly would I do that?” 

He bend over Jack's throat towards his face, his lips almost brushing his ears. 

“Why would I destroy my favourite toy?” And with that he buried the knife deep inside Jack's gut, smiling into his neck at the scream.

 

After another couple of weeks something broke inside him. His mind clicked some self-defence mechanisms into place and went numb. He simply stopped thinking, almost stopped existing.   
Over time he began to feel so empty and lost the pain was an almost welcome change. He didn't know what he was here for anymore, nor why he was being kept and it didn't really matter. His life only consisted of pain and numbness. And after a while the pain was better than feeling nothing at all.

***

 

These days have been hell for him. He was way too weak to do pretty much anything. He couldn't eat, couldn't drink on his own. And he was a fucking Time Lord. How could he be so helpless? In all his long years he never experienced anything like this. There was an IV dangling from his right arm containing all those fluids that kept him alive. Why did he even need that? He wasn't sure. He couldn't think clearly anymore, but those fluids made him feel better so he supposed they were good.   
But then again it was that man, who administered it. He, who could be pain as much as pleasure, heaven as much as hell.   
And he was so good to him.   
He visited him several times a day, whenever he felt the most miserable he was by his side within seconds. So very soothing he sat by his bed, holding his hand and running soft fingers through his hair, like he used to in the old days. The Doctor wasn't really aware of his surroundings very much anymore. He was only barely awake. Most of the time he was caught in feverish dreams. They were full of screams from a special person he couldn't quite name. It sounded so close but he knew enough about fever to know nothing of this was probably real. He regularly woke from this dreams covered in sweat, wanting to scream himself but no sound passed his lips. This were the times he felt most afraid. Not for long, though, as the Master usually entered the room shortly after soothing him back to sleep again.

Never would he admit how much he needed his touch, his voice, his very presence to calm back down. He hurt all over but he couldn't really place the source of it. It was like his brain and his memories were hurting and this hurt was being transferred to the rest of his body. But he didn't knew why exactly it was hurting. Sure he knew the Master now had a connection to his mind and he vaguely remembered how that had happened but there were no details and after that everything was black. What had happened? As much as he tried to think of it he couldn't get a clue and it always left him hurting more than before. Still he tried again and again.

After four or five days his thoughts became a bit clearer. He just lay there in the semi-dark of his room almost motionless apart from the shallow rising of his torso with his breaths. He had slept a fair bit and for once he woke up not hurting much. It was a relive itself, even more so that he did so while not on heavy medication that left his head all fuzzy. He carefully turned his head to the side, a glass of water waiting for him on the bedside table. He was still extremely weak and getting into an upright position was excruciating but he somehow managed it.   
He had to close his eyes after that though feeling nauseous. He forced himself to slow, deep breaths as he felt something softly tugging at the edge of his thinking. The Master was checking he's alright. The very thought itself calmed him so after a few seconds he sent a calm message back and the nudging sensation vanished. But it left him with a strange feeling.   
The connection... why was it there again? He carefully reached for the glass of water and sipped a bit of it. There was something wrong with this connection it shouldn't be there. But Koshei was his friend and they've had a connection before after all, so why did it feel so strange? He absent-mindedly stared into his water clutching the glass with both hands. He tried to remember that day the connection formed. Why had he let him into his brain? Why was he in this room again in the first place? Where exactly was he?   
But all his brain came up with was a blazing white colour of nothing and a searing pain that shot straight into his head. He almost dropped his glass as the pain overwhelmed him by surprise. He pressed one hand against his forehead trying to keep his head from bursting his breathing went rapidly. Then he felt pain all over his chest like an open wound. He took the hand from his head and lifted his shirt up so he could check, could make sure it was just his mind playing painful tricks on him. 

And there he could see it. Still red but fading into pink at the edges. Long deep cuts covered all of his chest. He saw it upside down but he could read it immediately. “Master.” In capital letters. The next thing he knew was the sound of shattering glass and pain everywhere as every muscle in his body cramped. There was no room left for thoughts.

***

These days have been hell for him. Nothing went according to plan. Everything seemed to break into a huge chaotic mess.   
The Doctor was bad. He was really ill having a high fever, way to low blood pressure and weak breathing. His two hearts skipped beats every now and then. But he couldn't find out why. The Doctor's body was absolutely healthy. And, oh, the Master hated it when he didn't knew something.   
While he was doing his daily cores, that needed to be done to prepare for the final fight against humanity he always paid close attention to the Doctor's mind, trying to pick it up when he was miserable or in pain. He then rushed to his room and administered new meds, waited until he was asleep again, then changing his bedding and his clothes and washing him with a damp cloth, not wanting to risk his temperature to go even higher because he properly bathed him. When everything was seen to he’d run some tests in order to finally found out what was wrong with his Doctor.   
He never found anything. He hated that. So much. It left him deafened by the sound of the drums in his ears when he left the room, so he usually went to visit the freak to release some of this anger and get a clear head again.   
He needed it for both, his plans to rule the world and to save the Doctor. 

But after a while it didn't really work anymore. Somehow the Freak seemed so absent all the time. He didn't seem to mind the pain much anymore. He couldn't keep it like that. He needed to see him hurt. It made him so angry he took a huge mallet and just prepared for a heavy swing, when he heard glass shatter nearby and pain rushing through the mental connection. He dropped the mallet and froze for a second. The pain was so intense it took him a few seconds to remember it was not his own.

***

The pain has been a relief almost after not really existing for two days in a row. It made him feel alive again. And this man seemed to feel better after hurting him so maybe his existence still had some meaning after all.   
He prepared for a big blow seeing the huge mallet. He closed his eyes anticipating it, fearing it but at the same time longing for it. But nothing happened.   
Then he heard the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. He opened his eyes again looking at the Masters face. He looked shocked and in pain. And suddenly Jack knew again. He knew everything again. Where he was and why. He knew the man in front of him again. This was the Master. The Master gets off on his pain because the Doctor was ill. The Master was the most evil person he ever met. And he was scared.   
What the hell scared the Master?   
Then he remembered wondering about the Doctor, because he hadn't heard anything of him. Jack eyes widened in fear as he realised that the only thing that could possibly scare the Master was that the Doctor was in danger. Why was he just standing there then? He had to help him. He was probably the only one around in a few hundred kilometres that knew how to help him.

“Hey”, he screamed loudly at him. “Don't just stand there, you bastard! Go and help him!”

***  
There was someone yelling at him. He focused his eyes again and looked at Jack in surprise. He could see the old Jack again. Then he realised what this freak had just said to him and he rushed out without another look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, poor little Doctor built up some walls inside his head to keep him sane, but it seems like it has an effect on his body. Will the Master be able to help him? And what role could Jack have in the recovery of the Doctor?  
> As always if you have any ideas please let me know.  
> If you find mistakes let me know as well and I'll edit them.
> 
> Your feedback makes me a really happy panda btw. I probably would have abandoned this story already if not for you guys <3


	4. Beginning of the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only one possible solution. The Master knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: graphic depictions of self harm and depression in this chapter.  
> I do NOT support self harm. Don't do that to yourself. If you need someone to talk to just contact me. I've been there, I know how it feels. I'll listen without judging I promise.
> 
> Hey folks :)
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with me even though I don't update frequently. Live has not been too kind to me those last weeks but I managed to work it into this story. Maybe it's getting more honest like this?  
> Thanks for all the kudos and nice comments that keep me motivated :D Don't worry if I don't post in a while, cause I have no intention at all to abandon this story. I now have rough idea where this could end but let's just see where this takes us.  
> It's a relatively short chapter and I hope to post the next one soon, I started it already.
> 
> Enjoy the little bit of fluff that's in this part... You won't get more any time soon... hard times to come folks. Brace yourselfs.  
> Thanks for staying with me.
> 
> As always: pointing out grammar and spelling mistakes is positively welcome. I am not native and in no way a professional writer. This is the first story I've ever written in English and only my 3rd story in total so don't expect too much ;)

He worked fast. He had to. Who knows what would happen with the Doctor's mind if he was in this pain for much longer. First he administered a strong painkiller. The Doctor was so lost in his pain by then he didn't even realise the Master was there, nor that he just got an injection. At least like that he needn't persuade him five minutes before every jab. Then he administered a medication that forced his muscles to relax. He waited five long minutes holding the Doctor down, trying to keep him from harming himself but not wanting to use restrains. He could imagine it wouldn't quite improve the Doctor's condition if he woke up tied to his bed.   
Then the medication kicked in and the Doctor became still, his breathing evening out again, limps falling back onto the bed. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up to him.  
Relieved the Master managed to put a light smile on his face. 

“Hey Theta. Feeling better?” 

The Doctor was extremely confused. He looked at the Master's face first then at them holding hands trying to take in the situation and make sense of it. The Master lightly squeezed the Doctors hand and send a wave of warm calming thoughts of red grass and two suns into the Doctors mind.  
But the Doctor flinched at the mind contact and tried shutting the intruder out.  
A bit surprised the Master had to use gentle force to get the pictures through. It made the Doctor whimper in pain first, but he relaxed again quickly as the pictures of Gallifrey filled his mind. His fever seemed worse than ever.

“What happened?” the Doctor asked hoarsely after just holding the Masters hand for a while.

“I can't say for sure..,” the Master sighted quietly, “I just felt your pain over the connection and came to see your whole body was cramping. I gave you pain medication and something that forces your body to relax. I still don't know what caused it.”

There were a few seconds of silence.

“I don't know either. I just know that I woke up, feeling better and sit up to drink some water. I just thought of something and then all I know is pain.” 

He shivered at the memories. 

“Everything I can remember within those last weeks consists of pain...” he added quietly. “Have I been ill for that long?”

The Master didn't answer that. So the Doctor seemed to have forgotten everything that happened. He saw him as a friend and his saviour. The thought of it made the Master feel warm inside. He always wanted it that way. Wanted the Doctor to look up at him. Wanted to lay the universe to his feet and rule it together with him.  
The Master looked at the Doctor in silence for a long while.

“You should sleep now”, he said then, “You still have a high fever and you're totally wrecked from that seizure. Don't think about it too much, whatever ails you I promise to make it better.”

The Doctor looked to the Master in surprise. Yes he knew that this man cared for him in some way but he has never been so nice and gentle.  
At the Doctors look a smile spread over the Masters face. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the Doctors forehead. The other blushed a bit but kept quiet. He settled with snuggling into his blankets and do as the Master told him and try to sleep. The Master caressed his head as he closed his eyes and softly fell asleep.

*** 

The Doctor slept a lot the following days and when he was awake the Master was always there. The Doctor would have enjoyed it if it weren't for the migraines he regularly got. Still the Master was at his side whenever there was something wrong with him and made it better. He even snuggled up in the bed with him when he had bad dreams and hold him tight for the rest of the night.  
The Doctor was really not sure whether he was afraid of his condition or thankful for it as it made the Master act nicely like he always dreamt he would.

*** 

It's all been a dark blur after the Doctors seizure. He sure spent most of his time with his new pet making sure it was fine, but this wasn't really the way he wanted it. The Doctor was clearly not himself. He was asleep most of the time and when he was awake he usually made even less sense than before. He knew how proud the Doctor was and this behaviour would usually really embarrass the real Doctor.   
And the Master didn't wish for a brainless puppet but for the man he fell in love with in his childhood.

His days got some kind of a routine: Getting up besides the Doctor tending to all his medical needs then leave him as he continues his sleeping. He then went to his own bedroom, changed clothes, went to the bathroom, went back in his own bed until needed with the Doctor. All completely on autopilot. He was at war with himself. There was a decision to be made: Willingness pet or deeply hurt and defiant Doctor.

It was killing him.

He couldn't sleep anymore. Not even in the welcome solitude of his bedroom. He clenched his pillow as he once again thought of his options. He already thought through every possibility a hundred times but he kept doing so with no end.

“I can't. I just can't. How could I? I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't...” 

An endless mantra. His world started spinning. So fast, so fast. He couldn't think clearly. Nothing to hold on to, to concentrate on. Just so much pain. So much pain.  
His stomach turned and he rolled over the side of the bed and threw up. He pressed his eyes shut as he waited for it to stop. Then he rolled back onto his bed.  
A silent tear run down the Masters cheek. He fiercely brushed it away and got out of bed.

A moment later he stood in his bathroom sliding one of his blades across the inside of his arm, very slowly and deliberately. He watched lazily, as dark red blood started to flow down his arm. One breath for each dark red droplet.

Slowly the world stopped spinning, his head stopped hurting.

Breathing in breathing out. Drop, drop, drop.

His stomach settled down.

Dark red in the sink.

His head started to clear.

Glistening drops, like rubies, running down his arm painting crimson pictures.

There was only one possible option.

***

Something was not right. He could sense it more than he really felt it, but he was definitely sure, that something was wrong with the Master. It started about five minutes ago. Just a strange feeling of uneasiness in the back of his mind that was not his own. It took the Doctor several minutes to figure out that the Master was unconsciously transferring emotions over their psychic link. It surely must have been unaware as the Master would never do such a thing conscious, now would he? He was too proud to do that, or was he? The feeling didn't stop though and that did worry the Doctor a bit.

He slowly sat up on his bed and found himself pleasantly alright and clear with little to no headache. Nice surprise for a change. He took a sip of water from the glass that was always on his bedside table. He tried to stand up. He found his legs were shaking a little and really weak, but still supporting his weight. Quite thankful for that he staggered to the door and surprisingly enough it was unlocked. Even though he didn't really knew why the Master would lock it (he still couldn't remember how he got here either) he had the slight inkling that it should have been. He lightly shook his head, careful to not make it hurt, then concentrated on the mental link trying to locate the Master. He stepped outside his door and went down a few alleys without meeting anyone or anything.

After wandering around for at least ten minutes without finding anything he was completely lost. No idea where he came from or where he had to go he just decided to open the door that was closest to him. Maybe he could at least figure out where he was and what the Master was up to. The longer he thought about it, the less likely it seemed to him that the Master was that nice without a reason or any profit for him. He started to guard his mind a bit better and didn't let any of his thoughts slip through the connection.  
As he carefully peered inside the door he found a bathroom. Not really what he was looking for, but he could need one now that he thought of it, so he went inside. 

As he washed his hands he looked at the mirror over the small sink. His hair was even messier than usual and his eyes stared back at him wearily. 

“Blimey you've seen better times, man...”, he muttered to himself as he glanced over his dark circles and further down his appearance. 

He hasn't even put on a shirt when he left his room. His eyes locked at the reflection of his torso. There was something odd there. Scars. Still a little pink though already white at the corners. He stepped closer to the mirror to have a better view.  
There it was. Over both of his hearts there was his name. And suddenly his memories came back all at once. He clenched the side of the sink for support. His legs were about to quit service and he felt nauseous. Tears streamed down his face when he thought of Jack.   
He couldn't bear it.   
He violently sickened up. He had to get out. Now or never. The Master was busy with whatever and had not the slightest idea what he's been up to. Best timing to get Jack and run. He gave the mirror one last glance before forcing his stomach to settle down, turning on the heel and running outside.

He still had no idea where exactly to go but his old senses where beginning to work again so after taking the wrong turns a few times he had at least the hint of an idea where on the Vaillant he was and finally found his way back to the prison rooms. Jacks door had to be right next to his room, he could hear him scream before. He stormed for the door and burst right in. 

“Jack! We have to-” he stopped midsentence seeing Jack.

He looked horrible. Not any visible injuries, no, those vanished every time he was reborn, it was something else. Something more subtle. Something in his dead eyes, in his posture, in the way he instinctively shied away from the door. He wearily looked up at the intruder. His eyes widened.

The Doctor took one of the screwdrivers from a table nearby and tried not to look to closely at the other instruments that where lying beneath it. A few brisk steps and he was right in front of Jack tending to his restrains.

“Doc...” Jack finally managed.

“Shush. Don't talk. I'll get you out.” He managed to free one of his hands. Then he went over to the other one.

“Doc, please listen...” his voice did barely work. The Doctor didn't stop his work. 

“Hush already.”

Then he felt something. Someone was standing behind him. He looked into Jacks fear-widened eyes. Suddenly there where cold arms reaching around his torso holding him in a firm grip and a voice whispering sweetly into his ear.

“I don't think so Doctor”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it could have been the perfect plan, but, of course, the Master was smarter. And he's in such a bad mood. Oh poor Doctor, poor Jack. Hard times to come.  
> Stay tuned
> 
> Oh... and.... Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of you. Love you lot's.


	5. Numbness is what I desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: heavy triggers for rape in this one. I marked the scene with + so if you're affected by this you really should stop reading there and wait for the next chapter. (I suppose the story will work without the scene almost as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING (yes again): heavy triggers for rape in this one. I marked the scene with + so if you're affected by this you really should stop reading there and wait for the next chapter. (I suppose the story will work without the scene almost as well)
> 
> I so didn't want to write this. I actually planned this to be a kinky smut fic but after all that happened it would have been a insult to write it that way. It would have represent rape (in my opinion there's no such thing as "dubcon". it's all rape in the end and it should be treated as it and not be romanticed) wrongly. There's no beauty in it.  
> I fell deeper into the rabbit whole than I intended with this story... I chew my lip bloody writing this... Going to write a lot of fluff now.  
> You have been warned. No one has betaed it so far and I couldn't make myself go over all of it in detail again.

He stopped dead in his motion as cold shivers run down his spine and his legs were about to give in. He was held upright only by the chain on his left arm that was still in place. Jack just looked in horror at the scene. The fright in the Doctor's eyese and his quickly paling skin. The triumph in the Master's face and his wide grin as his long cold fingers traced the marks on the Doctor's chest. He reached out with his hand trying to touch the Doctor, but he was just an inch out of reach. The Masters grin broadened even more at Jack's desperate try. He let out a low chuckle that curdled Jacks blood. The Master then reached behind himself towards the table and Jack thought he was about to be really sick and closed his eyes.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut at the touch as his breathing hitched up and tried to calm down again. He tried focus on breathing slow regular breaths, but not seeing what the madman was up to, actually made things worse. It didn't do his breathing any benefit so he forced his eyes open again. He would not show so much fright in front of Jack, there was no way that would happen. He was strong, he could hold out, the Master couldn't defeat him, he was the Doctor. Slowly his breathing went back to normal as he focused a crack at the wall just behind Jacks head.  
He then felt something icy cold on his chest burying itself deep inside his flesh and he cried out in a mixture of shock and pain. Slowly the Master drew the blade across his skin as to underline the marks he already left there.

“You're mine and mine only, Doctor. Don't you ever think of running away with the tramp! The Freak”, the Master sweetly whispered into his ear.  
“But you were a naughty boy I have to admit that and you will be punished.”

The Doctor let out a strangled sound as the Masters right hand reached up is torso and closed around his throat. All while his left hand continued sliding the knife cruelly across his chest. Black spots began to enter his vision as fear and panic threatened to take over and his legs went shaky.

“Now that's more like it.” the Master said finishing his carving on the Doctor's chest and carelessly throwing the knife somewhere behind them. He loosened the grip on the Doctor's throat and lowered his right hand, pressing his thump into the fresh cut.  
Another pained wince escaped the Doctor's lips and his legs were about to give in, but the Master steadied him just then.

“Oh Doctor, are we a bit weak? You better lie down then. Come over here at this table”, he purred into the Doctor's ear and guided him to sit on a table.  
Alarmed by this Jack could no longer ignore his surroundings and opened his eyes again. And fuck it hurt. It hurt a lot seeing the Doctor like this. He wanted nothing more than to shoot the Master until his ammunition was gone and then take the Doctor and run away with him. Far, far away, so he never had to remember any of this. He must have made a sound at his thoughts because all a sudden the Master realized again that he was there and shot a look at him. His grin was sickening.

“Oh, Doctor. Remember how you promised me anything just so I stopped hurting the freak? I held my part of the contract. I left him alone the whole rest of the day and even most of the time in the last few weeks. I think it's time that I take what’s mine.”

He looked at the Doctor again and began to open the knot that tied his tracksuit bottoms to his small waist.

“No... No, please not. Not here. Not now...”, the Doctor winced with a broken voice.

“Oh yes. Right here and right now, Doctor. And before I'm done you'll beg me to fuck you. Hard. YOU will BEG me to fuck you hard, Doctor I promise you this.” He placed a soft kiss at the Doctors neck, then withdrew. And with that he tugged down the Doctor's bottoms. Then he focused on the cut on the Doctors chest sucking out the blood, nibbling at the edges enjoying the small pained sounds that made it through the Doctors resistance.

It was like he was stuck in his worst nightmare. He wanted to kill this man. Kill, kill, kill him, then wait for him to regenerate just to kill him again. Until it was no fun anymore, then he would just make sure he wouldn't regenerate. Watching the Doctor in so much pain and fear was making his insides churn. He didn't even want to think about what was about to happen. The thought that the Master might really rape the Doctor... Even Jack didn't think that's what he wanted. Break him and then use him for his victory, yes that he expected, but rape. He couldn't take it. He couldn't just watch.

“Stop it! Just stop you bastard!” he shouted.

And to his surprise the Master really did. He turned towards Jack. The Doctor had squeezed a hand over his mouth by then to stop making sounds and pressed his eyes shut. He shivered slightly but apart from that he was complete motionless lying on that cold metal table. His legs were dangling down the edge completely lost in fear of what was about to happen.  
The Master smirked as he strolled over to Jack. He placed his hands against the wall to either side of Jacks head, bringing his face really close to his. Jack could feel the Masters cold breath on his cheeks and tried to look him stern in the face.

“Oh Jack, oh Jack… oh my beautiful freak. Look how loyal and faithful you are. Just like a good pet needs to be. Did he treat you alright, your Doctor? Took you with him on adventures, feed you when you got hungry with exotic stuff you’ve never seen and then give you a good fuck, when you got back into the Tardis?”  
Jack decided to just glare at the Master, not saying a word.

“Oh he knows how to treat you fools”, the Master went on, “that hypocrite bastard. Look how he despises me for keeping you two as my pets with force while he is not the least bit different. But oh he’s clever. He’s so clever. You never even noticed you’re doing everything exactly as he wants, haven’t you?”

The Doctor made a weak disagreeing sound behind the Master’s back, but the Master just kept on talking like nothing happened, ignoring him completely. He brought his face even closer to Jack whispering directly into his ear.

“He manipulates people into doing whatever he likes, you know. He could get you to find a way to permanently kill yourself while still pitying him all just by talking for five minutes.” He drew back his face and laughed.

“I don’t care what you think you filthy rotten bastard”

“Oh I know that Jack. He’s got you all wrapped around his pretty finger and if you’ve been a good boy he let you have his pretty little ass as well. You’re so addicted to him aren’t you?” The Master looked down on Jack with disgust. “But of course you want me to spare your precious little Doctor. I’m not like him you see. I can accept other peoples will. You want me to spare him? I’ll make you a suggestion. Give you another option.”

He looked Jack in the eye completely captivating him there. Slowly he lifted one of his hands from the wall and placed it on Jacks chest before leaning really close to him again.

“What if I do everything to you then?” He whispered ever so softly brushing Jack’s cheeks with his lips.  
“Oh I’m good at that sort of thing I promise you, you will feel good.” He let his hand travel down Jacks body really slowly.  
“Yes I think that’s a nice idea, letting the Doctor watch how I steal away his precious pet. What you think of it, Doctor?”  
He turned around with a scary smirk on his face.

The Doctor looked at the scene in horror. Every word the Master said had burned holes into his soul, tearing him apart piece by piece. He knew pretty well himself how manipulating he could be if he wants to. And how often have people gotten into danger because he wanted to see something. Wanted to be adored so desperately. And just how many people have died because of him. Yes, he always tried to save people, still he killed loads. Even his own race. And then again who decides whom to help and whom to just leave to his fate. How many times has he just walked by a planet and left its people to their doom. And how many have died because of his mercy, of his cowardice. He could have killed the Master before. All this would not have happened if he just had. And there was no denying the fact he always knew the Master was like this when given the chance. All his friends would live in piece today if he would have just killed this man when he got the chance to. But he didn’t do anything. And all the disaster just happened. But not this time, no this time he could stop it. He wouldn’t allow the Master to hurt any other of his friends. He would do what it takes to stop him.

He looked at the Masters grin with a determined face.

“Fuck me Master.”

“And again you are the winner Doctor aren’t you? Oh I know you so well. Always the martyr, always the hero. But actually it’s just another occasion you get your will. But who would I be to deny you that.”

He stood right next to the Doctor now their faces almost touching. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and tried to detach himself. He had had sex with the Master before. Nothing to be afraid of. He told himself. Just let him do as he pleases and than work on a escape plan again. He just managed to calm down a bit when the Master took hold of both of his wrists and tied them together over his head so he was forced to lied flat on the cold metal table. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he couldn't stand not knowing what the Master would do next either.  
He flinched when he finally looked – the Masters face was just inches from his. One elbow rested besides the Doctor's face as he propped his head up in his hand, while his other hand reached out to caress the Doctor's cheek. The Doctor began to tremble again, the kindness confusing him.

“Trying to detach, aren't we? Was it so bad back then? Is having sex with me such a bad prospect you have to detach mind from body?”

The Doctor's drew a hitching breath but stayed silent otherwise.

The Masters eyes seemed to glow in the dark room. His hand slowly wandering down the Doctor's throat. A touch that made the Doctor uneasy, unwelcome memories flooding his mind. He wriggled a bit.

“So it really is that bad then... if that's so, let me help you a bit.”

The Master withdrew with a poker face and turned his back to the Doctor to fetch something. The Doctor's mind was just a spinning mess. He couldn't quite grasp a though and didn't know what to feel anymore. He missed his Koshei so much after all. That's why he could never kill him. That's why he's so afraid of this. He couldn't say he doesn't want it but he never wanted it like this. Never ever like this.

The Master returned to the Doctor without another word some black fabric in his hand, a tie maybe, that he quickly fastened over the Doctors eyes. It felt silky and smooth.

“What are you doing?”, the Doctor asked a bit panicky. He didn't like the idea of not knowing what was going on at all.

“You wanted to detach yourself. Now you can easily imagine someone else doing this. Maybe even your precious freak.” You could basically hear the smirking in his voice.

Then he crushed down onto the Doctors lips. He pressed his tongue into the Doctor's mouth and explored every corner of it. His right hand wandering down the Doctor's chest, slightly running his fingernails over the pale skin. Then he withdrew a few inches from the kiss and bit the Doctors lips until he could taste some blood.  
The Doctor didn't resist him but he didn't reciprocate either. He didn't even make a sound. But the Master could feel his heartbeats flutter frantically under his palms and his breathing was going faster. He started to tremble.

“...It's not like that...”, he managed to aspirate between to breaths.  
God, how could something feel so wrong and so right at the same time? The Master's actions send shivers up and down his spine. Out of fear or anticipation he couldn't tell. After all the Master always has been a beautiful danger. And danger drew the Doctor towards it like light does with moths.

“Not like what Doctor?”, the Master purred into his ears stopping for a moment waiting for the response.

“I don't want to... imagine... someone. I just want it... not like that.”

I want the old you, he thought but didn't say. He wanted Koshei. Not the Master

“You hear that, freak?” 

The Master looked over his shoulder at Jack, who had watched the scene in horror. 

“He doesn't even want to imagine you over me. I beat you even in that.”

Suddenly he tugged at the Doctors tracksuit bottoms and pulled them down, completely baring him. The Doctor let out a shocked cry that the Master stifled with another kiss.

“Liar! Filthy rotten liar!”, Jack shouted, “Stop it right now!”

“Sorry freak. He had his chance. It's too late to back out now.”  
He quickly let go of the Doctor and walked over to Jack. The Doctor couldn't see what he was doing of course but all of a sudden Jacks cries were only muffled and low, barely audible. He must have gagged him  
And with that he walked back to the table and launched himself onto the Doctor once more.

Jack was watching. How could he forget that? He felt so embarrassed to be so weak and humiliated in front of Jack. He didn't even know what the Master was doing. The blindfold was too thick to peer trough. He never really liked blindfolds even when he still trusted the Master. He hated to not be completely in control of what was happening. He could feel the Masters hands exploring his body, a gentle touch he could almost lean in to. Almost. If not for the crippling fear of this demon. Fear had definitely taken over by now.

“Oh don't worry Doctor, you will love this. You've always been a little kinky and you know that”, the Master said smiling as he slapped the Doctor's stomach with the palm of his hand.

The Doctor flinched hard and tugged at his restrains whimpering slightly, more out of shock than of hurt. The blow had taken him by surprise. He wiggled a bit more when the Master dragged his fingernails hard along his sides leaving angry red marks. The Doctor has bit his lips bloody by then.

The Master ran his hands slowly over the Doctors thighs pulling them apart. The Doctor trembled all over now and threw his head nervously from one side to the other. He could feel the Masters weight shift away from his chest as he positioned himself between the Doctors legs.  
Then the Master took him into his mouth.

And dear Rassilon, he was good. It took him by surprise so he had bucked into the touch. The Master didn't withdraw but swallowed him whole. The Doctor bit his tongue in a desperate try to stay quiet. Still, a low moan made it through his gritted teeth every now and then, as the Master started moving his head up and down. The Master still knew him in that way. He knew just how to swirl his tongue around him, suck in his cheeks and scrape his member with his teeth ever so slightly.

The Doctor felt betrayed by his body. He didn't want that. He really didn't. At least really not while Jack was watching and he was a prisoner of the Master's and literally the whole universe was in danger. But his body has longed to be touched for centuries really and the Master's touch was full of sweet, sweet memories. He could feel his resistance grow weaker and weaker.

The Master stopped suddenly pushing himself up and climbing on top of the Doctor again to kiss him deeply.

“That's right Doctor. Just let go and enjoy it.”, he whispered between two kisses.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Then he touched the Doctors temples and filled his head with wonderful memories of all the times when they had sex on Gallifrey.  
The Doctor felt himself grow almost painfully hard and whimpered slightly as the cold air grazed his genital. He tried to loose himself in the memories, this was happening anyway after all, but his head didn't let him. No matter how much space the Master filled with nice things, there was always that tiny bit left in a corner of his conscience making him well aware of his situation.  
The Master fought that tiny corner for a bit, but eventually giving up. It was not necessary to crush it to get what he wants and what he wants was all that counted right no. .  
He focused back on sucking the Doctor for another couple of minutes, drawing stifled moans from the Doctors mouth, ignoring his arms trashing around in their restraints, almost getting him to orgasm but stopped in the right moment. That really drew out a little cry from the Doctor and made him huff in desperation. He propped the Doctors feet up and parted them before tying them to the table as well, to get a better access to the Doctors bottom. There was no lube around but the Doctor was quite wet already. It would still be pretty rough, but the Master couldn't care less as he shoved a finger inside the Doctor rather fast.

The Doctor cried out in pain and bit into his arm to keep himself from making noises. He couldn't quite remember anything that has ever felt that bad. Not even the time war. Yes he killed everyone. But he did it for a good reason and had at least some sort of piece as he had anticipated to die as well. But this broke him completely. There was no pleasure in this. His body might respond to it but his mind didn't. Tears were streaming down his face. He was hyper aware of the fact that Jack was watching so he put all his focus on not making a sound, trying to not make it worse for Jack. It was really hard to focus on anything else than what was being done to him though. After stretching him a little the Master had pushed himself in without hesitation, pain shooting trough the Doctors body as he felt something tear inside him. Again and again he felt his back scrape over the cold metal as the Master thrust into him over and over again.

“stop, stop, stop, stop, stop,...”, he faintly repeated over and over, barely audible.

The Master didn't care. He was completely lost in the moment. He didn't care about the Doctor crying, bleeding and shouting and just went on with his business until he was finished. Only then he came around again and saw what he had done. The Doctor was whimpering helplessly, shivering and trembling. His skin was terribly pale and he threatened to throw up any second. Blood covered his bottom were the Master didn't take any care at all and injured him. The Master froze in horror. Slowly he realized what the Doctor had been uttering all the time.  
He didn't want that. He wanted it to be good for the Doctor. Wanted to make him realize that he could be trusted and that he should stay with him, cause he'll make him feel good. But instead the sound of the drums had once again completely taken over and destroyed everything. Guilt rushed over him more like a tsunami than a wave. He jumped up then he walked over to Jack.

The man didn't even have the energy to glare anymore. He just worried. He leaned against his handcuffs with all his strength. He wanted to get to the Doctor and help him so bad. He didn't even realize the Master was walking to him until he was in striking proximity. One of his hands shoot out and grabbed Jack around the throat.

“Listen to me freak”, he hissed, “I'm going to let you loose for an hour. Your body's full of vortex energy. Go and heal him. I'll be coming back then. It's the only chance of freedom you'll get for a long long time so you better make good use of it and don't try anything funny because your precious Doctor will suffer even more if you do.”

He let go of Jacks throat and opened his handcuffs quickly as he promised before rushing out of the room without another word.  
He hectically closed the door behind him and locked it securely. Letting the freak off was probably the worst idea he had in a while and he knew himself that his rushed threat to him had little to no effect but he didn't know what else to do. It would take him weeks to fix up the Doctor and at least for now he couldn't stand the idea of the man being in pain for so long.  
He rushed into the next loo and violently threw up before locking himself in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you made it through. I'm promising you fluff for the next one (belive me I need it just as much). This must have been the longest chapter I've ever written but I didn't want to cut it in half to make my average chapter lenght.
> 
> Thank you for still readingt this. It truly means the world to me.


	6. The Parting of Ways (Edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can stay forever and three is one too much but who is left behind this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sory I haven't updated that in a year. I never meant for it to get so long but it has grown so important to me it's really hard to work on it because I want it to be perfect. I posted part of this chapter already but I've rewritten huge parts of it and added a lot of new information to it. Even if you've read it before I highly advise you to read through it again.   
> I really want to continue this fanfiction now that I kinda got a grip on adult life (hell adulting is hard, why has no one told me that lol). My very own flat has the perfect cozy writing spot and autumn is the time to let my imagination run wild anyway so stay tuned there's more to come.

Jack couldn't realize his sudden freedom. The Master's behaviour has shocked him and rendered his brains useless for a couple of seconds until he slowly lifted his gaze to the Doctor. The man was pale as a sheet of paper, lying almost motionless on that cold metal table. Only the shallow and irregular rising and falling of his chest gave away, he was still alive.  
Jack hurried over, bending over the Doctor each hand on one side of the table.

“Hey!” He said sharply, but the other man didn't react. He lifted one hand up to cup the Doctors cheeks.  
“Hey, Doc, it's me.” with what looked like the last bit of his strength the Doctor opened his eyes and tried to focus them on Jack.   
Fear, pain, loss, betrayal. Jack saw all of it in his eyes.  
“It's ok, I'll patch you up and I swear to God, he'll never do something like that to you ever again. And please don't look at me with this fear. I could never do you any harm and you know that.”

A silent tear run down the Doctors cheek, but he otherwise stayed silent. Jack couldn't decipher why exactly he was crying but decided that it was probably just all too much for him.

“Listen to me one more time, okay? As you know my bodily fluids contain the vortex energy that'll heal you at once, so I'll have to get my saliva all over your body, is that all right with you?” 

He'll probably do it anyway as it was no option leaving the Doctor like this, but he still thought it a good idea to ask first. The Doctor regarded him with a slow barely visible nod.

Jack stroked the Doctors hair as he worked on all the injuries on his torso and arms. Careful not to make it sexual in any way. Simply wetting two or three of his fingers unceremoniously with his saliva and then stroking carefully over every cut or bruise until they vanished.   
He soon had to move further down the Doctors body. The Doctor remained his eyes closed and didn't really move though Jack feel him shift a little uncomfortably when he started on his lower body.

“It's okay Doc, it's just me. Don't worry I got you.”  
He carefully watched the Doctors complexion and waited for it to relax again before he continued.

When everything was taken care of, but his private areas he moved up top again.

“I know you won't like it, but I'll have to insert my finger into you. It probably will hurt first, but that'll fade really soon, I promise.”  
The Doctor didn't answer in any way and Jack took it as consent.

Extremely carefully he tried to get the Doctors legs in a different position to make it more comfortable for the man before he finally got down to it.  
With utmost care he slowly inserted his middle finger, carefully watching the Doctor. It wasn't long though until the Doctor started squirming and huffing. He was only about 1/3 in. That pace won't do, he thought. He placed his other hand on the Doctors tummy, caressing it softly, and it seemed to relax the Doctor at least a bit. Using his hand to ground him and also hold the frail frame of the Doctor down.

“Sshh it's almost over, you can do it, just hold it a little further...” he continued his muttering, trying to reassure the Doctor and then shoved his finger in with a sudden quick move.

The Doctor cried out of pain and panic, but Jack continued his talking and carressing, until he calmed down a bit, letting the saliva do its work, feeling the Doctor relax around him.

“There you go...” he said softly before carefully extracting his finger again. “As good as new, won't you say?” 

Jack smiled faintly at the shivering man in front of him but the Doctor didn't say anything; didn’t even open his eyes. He seemed completely lost in himself, his personality slipping away from him. His whole body was shaking uncontrolled now. He must be really cold, Jack thought.

He carefully hoisted the Doctor off the table and carried him into the bathroom that was attached to the cell and sat him down into the shower. The Doctor has always been small in this body but it still shocked him how incredibly lightweight he was now. His ribcage showing with every breath, hipbones portruding, spine showing without him even bending. Barely able to sit, the Doctor sunk into a corner as soon as Jack has sat him down on thy bathroom floor. It looked to Jack like he was trying to take up as little space as possible, trying to completely vanish from this world.  
Jack took the shower head into a different corner and turned on the water, waiting until it was warm. Then he carefully let it flow over the Doctors body, carefully cleaning away all the dried blood and sweat.

The man started crying. Silent tears streamed down the Doctors face, his eyes still closed. Jack watched him for a moment in silence, then continued his work. He carefully bend the Doctor's head so he could wash his hair. Holding one hand on his forehead to make sure, no water hit the Doctor's eyes. He took one of the shampoo bottles and massaged the scented substance into his hair.  
Bit by bit he could feel the Doctor relax and leaning into his touch.

As much as Jack wanted the Doctor to be able to breath again and let go of the tension he knew they couldn’t stay here for too long. The Master would probably be back any minute by now. They needed to get out and they needed to do it now. Jack sighed then spoke to the Doctor who finally had his eyes open again.  
“Hey, can you stand? I’m so so sorry but we really need to go and leave now”, he said as tender as possible. 

Without really waiting for an answer and leaving the water running he hoisted the Doctor up to his feet and flung his arm around his shoulders to hold him up. The man could barely stand on his own but managed to hold on to Jack enough to walk. As quick as possible Jack dragged him to the table again and fetched the trousers the Doctor has been wearing. He felt his anxiety shoot sky high the longer they had to stay in here. He put the Doctor’s trousers on without fussing around and then dragged him up again. The door of course was locked. Jack huffed in despair, leaning the Doctor against the wall besides the door and rushing to the small tray carrying the torture instruments, then running back. The Doctor whimpered at the sight but Jack didn’t have the time to give much thought about that. He had to get the Doctor out of here before the Master remembered himself. After a few tries the lock finally clicked open. He peered out of it and found the corridor deserted.

Dragging the Doctor along and more carrying him than anything they made their way through the Vaillant. Jack peering around every corner before going on. They seemed to be walking for hours and Jack was scared they might go in circles but he didn’t dare to stop.   
He really couldn’t believe his luck when he found an exit. An actual, real, functioning exit. The Vaillant seemed to be on a platform in the sea but you could actually see the coast on the horizon.  
Without really thinking he jumped from the edge, pulling the Doctor along with him.

 

The Master shuddered as he closed the door to his room. He pressed his hands against his ears in despair, trying to shut out the horrendous sound of these drums. He was shocked about what he’d done. He didn’t want this. No no no no no. Why did things always have to turn out like this? He just raped a man. And not any man, no, it was his Theta. The love of his life, the only man that ever understood him. The only one ever brave enough to discover the person behind the “drums”. Why did this happen to him in the first place? He’s been a child, when they dragged him to look into the “Untampered Shism". No real Time Lord should become mad from looking at it. Why was he so damn weak. He hated himself so much. Always did. Always had. And once again he found his way into his bathroom. He felt sick to his stomach and heaved violently into the toilet. Then he took out a bottle of painkillers from the cupboard above the sink and swallowed them all. It was medicine made for humans, it wouldn’t really hurt him after all. As he was about to close the cupboard doors his eyes fell onto his razors. With trance like motions he took them out and carefully broke out the blades he then lowered onto his skin. Slashing over and over and over. When he was finally calm enough to drown the drums out he felt himself slip away. He was breathing heavily clutching the side of the sink with his bloody hands. The blood was everywhere but he couldn’t care less. His mind was finally giving in, not able to endure reality for one more second, he fell unconscious. 

 

They hit the water hard and it felt like someone was smashing their bodies against an iceberg. It was freezing in the water, making jacks mind slow down. He felt himself sinking deeper and deeper like something was pulling him down there. ‘At least I don’t die because of this bastard now.’ he thought faintly wondering how many ressuractions it would take him to get back to the surface. He glimpsed to frail slender hands reaching out for him before he lost consciousness. 

 

The Master came round to a hollow, empty feeling in his soul. They were gone. Had escaped. He knew it at once. He grow angry. How could the Doctor betray and leave him again. Yes he might have hurt him a little but that hasn’t stop the man from loving him before. So why was it he always disappears when he needs him the most. Tap tap tap tap. He tapped the constant rhythm with his fingers. Blood was still idly oozing out of his wounds. He barely even noticed them all feelings for his body completely gone. Drowned inside the anger and the drumming that fills his mind completely.

 

The Doctor couldn’t say how he did it afterwards. All he remembered was the cold water shocking him so much he finally came round. He saw Jack sink deeper and deeper and it took everything he had and more to hoist him back up and drag him in the right direction, hoping to reach the shore before hypothermia would get the best of him. It felt like ages but at the same time just like seconds of them both half swimming half drowning but ultimately the Doctor felt ground under his feet. Jack came round after a while too. Shivering with could they climbed onto solid ground and found a small cave not far from where they stranded. The Doctor gave Jack a faint smile as they entered before his exhaustion took over again and he sunk down onto the floor losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on it? I hope it's as heart wrenching to read as it was to write. I don't know why but I love these kind of stories. How about you? Anything you'd want to see? Anything striking you as illogical? I am aware I have created my very own headcanon and am experimenting a little more with the chars.   
> Hopefully someone remembers me. haha enough whining Ayaka, get back to writing XD


End file.
